Cooro and Husky's never ending story
by Writing.In.Purple.Ink1
Summary: Just some pure cute fluff for Cooro and Husky, funny and sweet, M just to be safe. Please read, better then it sounds. yaoi


I sat on a log by the fire, poking the dead fish laying on the grass. I hadn't moved in since Husky had stomped off into the woods about a while ago. I hadn't talked either, I didn't really feel like talking at the moment, I just sat and watched as Senri knelt by the fire holding the fish over the flames adding a few herbs to our soon to be dinner every now and then. I glanced over at Nana who was anxiously sitting across from me, in her +anima form, listening for Husky with her bat ears.  
>"Cooro, Husky's gonna come back right?" my bat friend asked me in a quiet voice.<br>"Of course! He would never leave us, especially with Senri's cooking!" I answered her with a lot more confidence and cheerfulness then I was actually feeling at the moment. But I'm Cooro, I have to stay positive.  
>I felt anything but positive though, I was just as worried as Nana. It was all my fault, my fault that he left. I had made him angry... again. I hadn't meant to push him so far, I just wanted to get him to talk.<br>I always liked talking to Husky, even if he didn't always have the nicest things to say. But that was just Husky, I've always frustrated him easily, but it was usually my own doing, if I didn't annoy him so much. At the same time I like it when Husky gets angry, because its the only time I truly get to see emotion from him. I just wished that for once I could do something good and actually make him smile for once, because I love seeing Husky's rare smile.

Stupid Cooro, why did he always get to me like that? Usually I'm pretty good at controlling my emotions, but Cooro seems to break past that shield that I learned to put up to keep people from getting to close. I really wish that he would just learn to shut up for once though. I don't mean to be so harsh towards him, in fact, I feel guilty knowing I've hurt him, but he doesn't know when to stop talking and drop a subject. I know he doesn't mean too, he's quite oblivious really, and his cheerful, energetic ways always make the mood while we're out traveling more uplifting.  
>Which always made me wonder why he was still with me, because I was the total opposite, I'm even willing to admit that I can be an ass, especially to Cooro. So why did he put up with me? Did he just feel sorry for me, because I have family, the groups really the only thing. But he really couldn't still want me there with all of them, I was mean, and constantly hurt him. He never got angry with me though, and he always seemed to forgive me right away.<br>I sighed, trying to clear my head of these thoughts, which were making me feel worse then I already did. Instead I looked up at the sky through the green canopy of leaves formed by the trees, noticing that the sun was starting to set. The sky was painted with oranges and pinks, it was quiet lovely, Cooro would really enjoy this, he loved the sunset. I turned away from the sunset and started heading back to the camp, my pace growing faster the forest grew darker. As brave as I might be, being stuck in forest in the middle of the night all alone wasn't an experience I wanted to have any time soon. I gave a small sigh of relief when I saw the glow of the fire at our camp. As I got closer to the camp I could smell Senri's cooking and my stomach growled, making me aware of how hungry I had become.  
>********COORO****************<br>I was really starting to get nervous, Husky had been gone for hours and it was stating to get nervous. What if he got hurt? What if he had gotten kidnapped again? What if he really just wasn't coming back this time? The sun had completely set and the sky was blank when I heard the sound of movement coming from the woods. Nana heard it too and jumped up as Husky stepped out of the see of trees and into our little clearing. Nana rushed over and wrapped her arms around Husky in a death grip as he patted her back awkwardly before untangling himself from her. I wanted to give a little laugh at Husky's discomfort with hugs, but then I thought about the fact that one day he wouldn't try to pull away from her. Because I knew one day they were gonna get together.  
>That thought alone made my heart break a little, because I knew Husky would never be mine. I just had to fall in love with the guy who probably hates me more then anyone else<p> 


End file.
